Kenzie Bell
'''Kenzie Bell' is one of the two main protagonists in Game Shakers. She is a fourteen-year-old girl and one of the creators of Game Shakers. She lacks a social filter and tends to be extremely blunt, but makes up for her lackluster social skills with incredible tech knowledge. She sometimes gets interrupted a lot but always comes back from it. She may seem like a know-it-all, but she loves to please people with her huge heart and will always be there when a friend needs her. She and her BFF/ Business Partner Babe Carano come up with fun and bizarre games, and Kenzie uses her big brains and coding skills to make their dreams a reality. She's got some weird habits too, like doing squats when she's nervous. When she lies, she pees. The main defining thing about her is that she’s a super sweet, good friend and the consistently moral counterpart to Babe. She is portrayed by Madisyn Shipman. Season 1 Sky Whale Mr. Sammich| assigns his seventh grade class an assignment that is to use science to create an experiment that will benefit humanity. It would be due the following Monday and they would be working in pairs. Babe Carano is eating a fruit bar and Mr. Sammich tells her to put away the fruit bar. She puts it on a table behind her and a squirrel steals it and climbs up a tree. Babe freaks out and starts to climb up the tree to get her fruit bar back. The class leaves and an intelligent girl named Kenzie Bell is the only one left in class. Babe falls off the tree and ends up having to be project partners with Kenzie. Babe and Kenzie create something called the Rollerplate. It came with a fork and whenever the fork got near the plate, the plate would move away. The theory was that if you had to chase your food to eat it, you'd burn calories. They test their invention out on Kenzie's grandfather. It works at first, but then, the Rollerplate explodes and Kenzie's grandfather has to go to an ambulance. Babe and Kenzie are on the subway. Kenzie begins to play a game that she had created: it was a game where you tap a narwhal to make it randomly change colors. Babe doesn't think this is a game, but Kenzie says it makes her happy. Babe decides that they change it into a real game and have that be their new Science project. Three guys then begin to play a new song by a rapper called Double G called "Drop Dat What" Meanwhile, Double G is touring and his son, Triple G is a seventh-grader that wants to be with people his own age, but he feels like Double G doesn't understand him. Babe and Kenzie turn the game into Sky Whale, a game where a narwhal gets energy from donuts and that gives the narwhal the ability to fly and the goal was to keep the narwhal in the air. Babe and Kenzie sell the game online for 99 cents. Mr. Sammich doesn't get how the game benefits humanity. Babe and Kenzie explain that making money benefits them. Mr. Sammich ends up giving them an F on their project. Kenzie feels terrible about herself, and she blames Babe. Babe and Kenzie's friend, Hudson, arrives and tells them that their game was in the Hot Top 10. They were number 3 and a second later, they were number one. The game goes everywhere and even online personalities, such as Lasercorn were talking about it. Even Triple G was playing the game. Triple G tells Double G that "Drop Dat What" was in Sky Whale. Double G is happy because he would be making money. Triple G wants to go back to New York to hang out with friends his own age, but Double G tells him that he has to be working at a job. Kenzie has an old game called Blip-It which she got from her grandfather and she meets up with Babe in a store. Double G loves how his song is in Sky Whale, which was now the #1 game in the country. However, his lawyer says he never made the deal, which meant that Babe and Kenzie had stolen his song. Double G, enraged, decides to go back to New York to find Babe and Kenzie for stealing his song. After that, Babe and Kenzie change his mind when he sees the Blip-It and feels bad. Then Babe, Kenzie and Double G become business partners. Also, Triple G joins in and becomes one of the game testers. Babe and Kenzie have become millionaires for their game. Babe suggests that they use the money to rent a building in Brooklyn and start their own gaming empire. Babe's mom worked in real estate and her uncle was a contractor. The name of the game company would be Game Shakers. On another episode, Triple G brings three French kids from a cheese store near the Eiffel Tower to the plane, but Double G makes one of his friends, Ruthless, make the kids leave. Triple G just wants to hang out with friends his own age. Double G and his gang are about to go to the Bahamas, but when Double G finds out that the girls had gotten their new gaming company, he calls off the Bahamas to go to New York. Babe and Kenzie use Hudson as a test simulator for their new space level in Sky Whale. Double G, Triple G, and his gang arrive and they tell the kids what they did. Triple G loves the building. Babe and Kenzie owed Double G 1.2 million dollars, but they had spent all the money on the building and furniture. Double G tells Babe and Kenzie that they would have a meeting and they could bring anyone or anything they liked, but they had to bring the money. Babe plans to do nothing, saying that Double G was busy. He would eventually get mad at someone else and forget about them. At school, a helicopter lands on the gym. The helicopter had two G's. It was Double G. Babe, Kenzie, and Hudson begins to panic. Double G bursts into the building and tells them again that they owed him a lot of money. Kenzie and Hudson run out and Babe jumps out the window. They all run to the studio but Double G beats them there. Double G orders everyone to take their furniture. Ruthless is about to take Kenzie's Blip-It, but Kenzie runs up and grabs Ruthless. Kenzie tells Double G that her grandmother gave it to her. Double G says that he used to have a Blip-It, which he loved. His father had taken it away from him and made him practice his rapping. Double G loved games. Babe and Kenzie tell Double G that they can be game partners and they would give him a fraction of their future profits. Double G agrees. He gives them back all their furniture and they are about to go to the Bahamas, but Triple G begs Babe and Kenzie to give him a job, saying that he is an expert with games and he loved them. Babe and Kenzie agree to make Triple G a gaming consultant and Double G allows Triple G to stay in New York and hang out with Babe and Kenzie. They decide to have a party to celebrate the beginning of Game Shakers. Double G performs "Drop Dat What" at the party and Babe and Kenzie go on stage and begin rapping with him. Dirty Blob Kenzie, Babe, and Hudson arrive at Fooders to show Trip, whose teacher was helping him to improve his math grade, the new game: Dirty Blob. The teacher refuses to let Trip check out the game because he's studying. Trip asks his teacher to go tho the bathroom and forces Babe to come with him. Kenzie asks Hudson to do his trick which is that he can peel an orange on his feet. Trip asks Babe to pretend to be a cop and say that the teacher's house was robbed so he could check out the game. The lie works and Trip checks out the game but ends eating a piece of the orange that Hudson peeled on his feet. At Game Shakers, Double G, Ruthless and Bunny show up and said they're dressed to a smoking hot tub party. Double G asks Trip why he isn't with his teacher. He starts asking Babe, Hudson , and Kenzie if Trip lied to his teacher so he wouldn't have to study. Babe and Hudson lie but Kenzie, thanks to her inability to lie, admits that Trip tricked her teacher so he could check out the game. Double G promises that if Trip messes one more time, he'll make him quit Game Shakers and sent him to Utah. At school, Kenzie finishes all the equations very fast and Mr. Sammich asks her to help Hudson get a pencil out of his ear. When Mr. Sammich leaves, Babe turns on the whiteboard and puts Drake & Josh on. She then receives a call from Dub who says that he played Dirty Blob yesterday and he loved it. He, Ruthless and Bunny laugh at Hudson for having a pencil on the ear but Kenize takes the pencil out. There is gum on the end of the pencil and Hudson chews the gum. Everybody gets grossed out. Kenzie and Babe return to the warehouse only to find Hudson in the Dirty Blob costume and Triple G trying to play "Wrecking Blob". Trip releases Hudson and he knocks down the pile of buckets but he rolls back and knocks down Kenzie's computer along with the servers that had a copy of Dirty Blob. The girls remind Trip that if Dub finds out about this, Trip'll have to quit his job at Game Shakers and he'll be sent to Utah. Kenzie tries to reconnect the game but gives up. Hudson only now reminds them that Dub's Pear Pad has a copy of the game. If they get a copy of the game, maybe Trip could get safe from being transfered to Utah and they could have the game back. Trip wants to enter secretly because he doesn't want to risk his dad find out about the mess he did. At night, the group enters through the back and manages to get a copy of the game, however, Hudson touches some buttons that turn music on and Bunny and Ruthless arrive before Double G also arrives. The group lies saying they were in the office so Dub could hear a song they made for him. The group now has to sing a song in front of Dub, Ruthless, Bunny and a lot of other people. The song turns out to be really bad. At the warehouse, Kenzie manages to bring back the game and the group hug. Trip leaves to buy them some treats but Babe tells that Trip's happiness will be short-lived as he needs another tutor to help him improve his grade to math. Ruthless becomes Trip's new tutor. Personality Kenzie lacks a social filter and tends to be extremely blunt, and seems rude at times, she is mature & responsible all times, but she has no sense of humor, but makes up for her lackluster social skills with incredible tech knowledge. She may seem like n know-it-all Nerd, but Kenzie’s actually a people pleaser with a huge heart. Just don’t try to take her Blip It! Physical Appearance Kenzie wears glasses and Bohemian Type of clothing. She is usually seen in a jacket, a romper, a smelly long socks and some boots. Relationships To see 's relationships, click here. Quotes "Jeez Lois" "Aw, Man!" Trivia *She and Lance are the only character who wears glasses. *She knows how to code. *She doesn't know how to chill. *She is really smart. *She loves dry wheat toast. *Her Grandma is in jail. *She cannot calm down (Example: She can't get a "F", because it will ruin her life, She can't lie, or else she will pee on herself and she's always nervous, if not she will make some Swedish Yoga Tricks). *In Dirty Blob, Kenzie says she cant lie or she will pee herself but in Scare Tripless she lies and doesnt' pee herself. *Her grandmother makes good peach pie. *She used to own a pocket weasel, Kudjo. *She has a Blip-it. *She knows Karate. *She loves Dolphins. *She along with Babe prefer to dance freaky over regular. *She likes Channing Tatum. (Party Crashers). *She is right-handed. *She has a dog who has a prosthetic leg. *Her dad has a lady like voice, which he gets teased for a lot. *She loves frozen yogurt. (SNACKPOT!). *In the episode, Super Ugly Head it is shown that Kenzie gets worried when she sees someone commit a crime. *She almost got arrested twice. (Poison Pie and Super Ugly Head) *She used to Idolize Kayla Bunger (Bunger Games) *She is prone to bad luck. *She kissed Hudson when she was obsessed with food. (Hungry Hungry Hypno.) References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Game Shakers Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2